Living it big
by candybluesful
Summary: /AU/ All Sakura wanted was to live in peace with her friends and study at a medical school with an unexpected scholarship. She never asked for four wanna be pop stars as their neighbors and evil fan-girls watching their every move.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- It all started in a cafe

The name; Leaf village is a small town located outside of a well-known town named; Konoha. People known Leaf Village to be the longest and the oldest suburb.

As many districts gave their land away without a second thought, Leaf village however is one of the many very rarest communities that didn't give into greed. They continue to turn down whatever the people throw at them. Let it be; money, cars, sweet talk, and the list goes on. Nothing seems to interest them.

They're happy living amongst themselves. Many people enjoy living there, such as a girl at the age of twenty who works in a small cafe, located in the middle of the town.

"Nice to meet you! What would you like today?" A cherry blossoms smiled, holding a white pad on her left hand, the other holding a pen, ready to write.

A man with spiky white hair, tied back into a pony tail, put down the menu on the table. He crossed his leg and smiled. "Coffee is fine." The girl nodded as she quickly jotted it down and scurried off to the counter.

The man inhaled a deep breath before letting it out with a loud sigh as he watched the girl walk towards a lady at counter. He then began to grin, watching her slim legs gracefully walking away with every step, his eyes slowly began to move up towards her rear end.

He then pretend as if he was looking through his phone, as the girl turned around and began walking towards him, holding a cup. She placed it down with a light clink. "Please enjoy." She bowed and was about to walk away till the man grabbed her hand. "Wait."

The women turned around and the man let go of her arm. Thinking it was another order, she took out her notebook, flipping to a new page.

He shook his head, he lifted his hand to bring the notebook down. "My name is Jiraiya, I was just traveling around till I accidentally overheard some citizens talking about your academic mark."

He stopped to bring the cup up to his mouth, blowing it before taking a sip. "An average of ninety-six, quite high if you tell me." He turned his gaze from the cup to the girl. "Mind telling me why you're working in this run down café?"

The women smiled with a hint of blush on her cheeks. Never in her life, had a complete stranger compliment her, nor had she notice people were talking about her. "My name is Sakura Haruno. As you can see, this town is near the edge of being bankrupt. My parents are trying their best to bring food to the table, I can't bother them with them with my absurd dream to become a medical practitioner."

Jiraiya whistle, putting the cup down. "So you want to become a doctor eh?" He thought for a while, looking at the girl. "Now tell me, what happens when a patient tells you that when they caught a cold and when they blow their nose, blood comes out? What does that tell you? What are the symptoms?"

Sakura giggled, she took a look around to see only a few customers in. Her friend, Tenten, who also worked in the café, waved her away.

She quietly thanked her and sat in front of Jiraiya. "It is a common infection. You only need to see a doctor if the bleeding continues for fifteen minutes. The symptoms?" Sakura played with her pen and thought for a while. "A nasal spray will help the patient recover."

Jiraiya clapped his hand together. "Good, very good."

Jiraiya then stood up and opened his wallet. This snapped Sakura back to reality, she's a worker and Jiraiya was just another customer who's trying to speed up time by talking to her. She began to feel a bit depressed, she didn't want him to leave just yet.

Sakura stood up as he handed her a five dollar bill. "Here's the money for the coffee and-" He took out a card. "-Here's my number, I own a medical school and I would like you to come and study under me. It's located at a city called Konoha."

Sakura looked surprised as she stared at the number. She looked up at him when he grabbed his jacket. "You're in luck girl, I decided to give you a scholarship." He chuckled. "I don't find girls like you anymore." He then put on his business hat on. "Call me to confirm your answer, I'll be waiting."

Like that he walked to the door, called up a taxi, walking in and it drove off.

Sakura looked at the card wide-eyed. Her friend, Tenten, walked over and grinned, smacking her back really hard. "Well we don't see that happening every day."

(*´¨.•´^¸.•*´¨~¸.•*¨/¸.•´ ^¸.•` ¤)

"So how about it? Want to come and live with me at Konoha?" A very excited Sakura asked. She's in Ichiraku with her best friends since birth; Ino Yamanka, Hinata Hyuuga and Tenten.

"I don't know Sakura, I've been living here for my whole life. This town is my life." Tenten shook her head as she picked up her chopsticks.

Sakura frowned and looked at the blonde haired girl. Ino too, gazed at her bowl. "Sakura, my family's business. Who would look after it?"

Hinata was looking at her pink haired friend, pressing her two index fingers together. "My father wouldn't allow it."

Sakura sighed and put her chopsticks down loudly. "Look, I know you guys aren't looking forward to this. But this is my chance; our chance! We can start fresh! All those embarrassing moments, we can erase them and start new!"

She turned to Ino. "You kept on complaining about how there are no good-looking guys here. If you come, there are bound to be a lot of good-looking guys there." She stopped and looked at Ino as she took a drink of water. "Living in the city means shopping malls. And shopping malls makes a happy Ino!"

Tenten flinched when Sakura suddenly grabbed her hand, "Moving into the city means bigger gyms and better training equipment's!"

Hinata began to look at the floor as she could feel Sakuras gaze, "Hinata. You always say; father this, father that. What about Hinata? What does Hinata Hyuuga want?"

She stood up and put down a twenty-dollar bill on the table, "Don't say no just yet. Think about it for a while and then tell me okay?" She walked out, leaving her friends alone.

(*´¨.•´^¸.•*´¨~¸.•*¨/¸.•´ ^¸.•` ¤)

"Sakura invited you to live with her in the city?" Her dad asked in disbelief.

Ino shook her head, approving her father's opinion, "I know right! I can't believe she's doing this."

Her dad stood up, shaking the table slightly, he shook his head. "No! This is great! We can expand our business, bringing in more money!"

Her mother nodded her head in approval. "Ino, you said you can't believe she's doing this but ever since you were a child, you always wanted to always go to the city. Here's your chance."

Ino began to tear up. She started to play with a loose piece of her shirt, "I don't want to leave though."

Her dad took a seat beside her, bringing her close to his chest, "Call us every night, around seven. Okay?"

Ino nodded her head, hugging her dad tighter. Her mother patting her back.

(*´¨.•´^¸.•*´¨~¸.•*¨/¸.•´ ^¸.•` ¤)

Hinata quietly walked up towards the stairs, she stopped in front of the big door. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door twice.

"Come in," The man's voice behind the door said.

Hinata took another deep breath and walked in, she bowed down.

"What is it Hinata?" She looked up to meet a pair of transparent eyes. He put down the papers that were in his hands.

"Do you remember my friend Sakura?" She waited till he nodded, "She got accepted to go to a medical school that's located at Konoha. She invited me and my two other friends to live with her."

She looked at the floor, expecting the usual results. 'No.'

"Okay," She snapped her head, facing her father. To meet a slightly smiling man, "Hinata, you have no idea how long I was waiting for you to do what you want." He walked a little closer towards the frozen Hyuuga.

"This place is old, but we make a decent amount of money yearly." He took a giant step, closing the gap between them. "I thought that you were too shy to make your own opinions that I have to come in." He grabbed her, bringing her in a tight embrace, "You may go with your friends to Konoha."

Hinata began to smile, raising her arm higher to hug her father back.

"Thank you."

(*´¨.•´^¸.•*´¨~¸.•*¨/¸.•´ ^¸.•` ¤)

"What?" A clueless Tenten asked. She dropped her fork on Sakura's carpet.

Ino giggled and took another bite of cake while Sakura sighed conspicuously, looking at the tapestry with pity, "That's going to leave an ugly stain."

Tenten shook her head and turned to Hinata, "You're going to go to Konoha?"

Hinata smiled and nodded, putting the fork on the plate, "My father agreed last night, he wants me to face the outside world. This country side is actually protecting us from what my dad calls: tainted world."

Tenten turned to Ino. She nodded slowly, "Yeah.. My father said it'll be good for the company," She put the fork down and looked at her nails, boringly, "All he thinks about is money. He doesn't give a thought that I might get raped or have one of my luggages stolen." She shrugged, "Or something like that."

"So how about it?" She turned to face a smirking Sakura, "Want to come with us?" Tenten hesitated, "I-I don't know."

Sakura looked at her tomboy best friend, "Tenten," She murmur, "If you don't want to come, I understand. But it's not going to be the same without you. I know you don't have a family and you consider us to be sisters," Sakura stopped and Ino continued for her.

"What Sakura is trying to say is that, we too, consider you as a part of our family. We don't feel safe knowing that you're living here all by yourself. Without us that is."

Tenten looked at them and sighed, letting her shoulder drop a bit, "Fine."

Ino and Hinata did a high-five as Sakura flung her arm around Tenten's shoulder. "Yes! You guys won't regret this!"

Ino rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, my dad gave me his old ruck to drive to the city. So you guys don't need to worry about the transportation."

The girls nodded. Finally Sakura broke the silence, "We have a week till we leave. I found an apartment that's close to my institute. I think there is a small community around there." She turned to Ino. "I'll give you the phone number and you can check if there is a store you can rent so you can sell flowers."

Ino nodded. "Great. I just have to talk to my parents about-"

"Wait." The girls turned their attention towards Hinata. She looked at Sakura suspiciously. "How do you know there is a leisure center and about the apartment thing?"

Sakura grinned, her tongue sticking out. "I kind of already knew you guys would agree. So I called the guy and he booked the apartment for us. He gave me the phone number too."

Tenten shook her head and smiled. "Let's start packing then?"

The girls nodded, grabbing their jackets. Ino who was ahead of the door, turned to the girls. "Heads up, the truck is really old and uncomfortable. The ride to Konoha will take up to fifteen hours. Hope you'll enjoy the ino express." She grinned and walked out.

(*´¨.•´^¸.•*´¨~¸.•*¨/¸.•´ ^¸.•` ¤)

**A/N: Thanks for reading! (This is a re-upload, however, I'm thinking of updating this every month or so. What do you think? Yay or Nay?)**

**Read and Review!**

**Candybluesful**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- Some Apartment, Some neighbor

"This is it?" Ino asked, she looked up at the building with disgust. Hinata stood beside her and began to figit. The apartment looks beat up, the red paint is falling apart and there's a weird smell coming from it.

Sakura walked out of the truck and began stretching with her arms in the sky.

"It's all I could find, in fact the man who I talked over the phone with, put up a price I cannot refuse and judging from the money we have with us."

Her voice trailed as she pointed to the building, "This is only thing we can afford right now."

"Oh boy, I can't wait to look inside." Ino said as she waved her hands in the air sarcastically.

"Hey, don't you think there's a lot of girls hanging around here?" Hinata asked, she pointed to a group of girls that were walking out of the building. There was another group of girls hanging out by the bench.

Ino arched her eyebrow. "Why would they live here?" She flung her right hand towards the building and pointed at it, "I mean, look at it! It's a dump!"

Sakura shrugged, "Maybe they're in the same situation as us. Getting money for a living is one thing, but looking for a job is something else."

"Hey! Come and help me, move these bags!" The girls turned around to see Tenten pulling a luggage out of the truck.

(*´¨.•´^¸.•*´¨~¸.•*¨/¸.•´ ^¸.•` ¤)

Room 313

Sakura took out a pair of keys out of her pocket and turned to the girls.

"You ready?" Her voice was low and serious.

Hinata took a deep breath and nodded. Ino sighed and dropped the luggage on the floor roughly to look at her nails while Tenten grinned and thumbs up.

Sakura did a short salute and proceeded to insert the key in the door knob, finally she unlocked the door. She flung the door wide open so they could all see.

At first there was excitement, they were hopping that behind that door, it will be a lot more cleaner and more decent looking than what appeared outside, after all- never judge a book by it's cover, right?

Their hearts sunk as horror replace their expression.

The apartment consists of one chewed up sofa, a broken lamp on the floor and a broken wall. Ino dramatically flung her right arm over her forehead.

"Oh daddy! I miss you already!"

Tenten was the first to recover, as she walked inside the residence. She gently lowered their belongings on the floor.

"This is _not _what I was expecting. But at least there's hot water right?"

Ino snapped her head, she grabbed Sakura's shirt. Pulling her so Sakura was facing her, nose to nose. "There's hot water right?" She began to pout, tears threatening to fall. "Please tell me there is hot water!" She screeched.

Sakura lift her hands in front of Ino, as if she was surrendering, "Yes, don't worry! I made sure there was. I wouldn't be able to survive either."

Ino let out a sigh of relief. She calmly began to let go of the pink haired girls shirt.

Hinata walked in the apartment and looked around, eyebrow raised with worry. She turned to see Ino slightly panting as if she was going to faint any moment. She quickly decided to say something, hopping to ease her blonde pigtail friend

"Uhm, Look at the bright side, our parents told us that the truck with our furniture will be here by tomorrow morning. So we don't really need to keep these-" She coughed, her hand in a fist position to cover her mouth, "-High quality equipment."

Ino stared at Hinata, she began to straighten her back, "Y-yeah." She exhaled a deep breath. "You're right." She began to smile, as she walked inside.

Sakura took a step inside and looked at the walls. "Let's go to a nearby store and buy paint." She poked the wall, quickly rubbing her hand on her pants, "These walls are in desperate needs of a makeover."

The girls nodded but Tenten raised her hand.

"Sakura, don't you have to meet up with that Jiraiya guy in thirty minutes?"

She turned to Ino. "Don't you need to meet the store owner in twenty minutes?"

The two girls looked at their phone and they began to freak. Tenten sighed and took out the car keys out of her jacket. "I'll drop you girls off and after that-" Tenten turned to Hinata and pointed at her, "-Hinata and I will go buy paint. We can start decorating the rooms our self " She scrunched up her face, "Or at least make it more appropriate for our living requirements before you two come back."

Sakura and Ino dashed out of the apartment with Hinata giggling as she followed suit. Tenten groaned, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"I knew I shouldn't have come."

(*´¨.•´^¸.•*´¨~¸.•*¨/¸.•´ ^¸.•` ¤)

"So can I change the color of the wall?"

Ino asked, looking at the wall, "It doesn't match my sense of style."

The owner of the store laughed a bit, he rubbed his hair. "The honor is all yours."

The owner has medium dark brown hair, tied in a small pony tail. With small circular glasses hanging from his neck. He wore a white shirt with black pants, with a black apron on.

Ino giggled, the owner looked at the clock on the wall and back to her, "Ah, looks like I'm going to be late," He turned to the blue eyes girl, "Pardon me but I have to I have to go somewhere." He handed her the keys to the store, "Lock up when you're done."

Ino nodded and waved him away. She turned back and walked to the counter, she touched it while staring at it blankly.

"Hey! You must be the new owner of this store eh?" Ino looked up to see a man with spiky brown hair, with two red triangles under each of his eyes.

She smiled and bowed down. "Nice to meet you, my name is Yamamake Ino. I'm going to sell flowers here, starting next week that is."

The man nodded as he walked towards her."My name is Inuzuka Kiba," He pointed a store across from hers. "I own a pet store, and this-" He pointed to his jacket and a small white dog popped up, "Is my pet dog, Akamaru."

Ino eyes widen a bit, she leaned towards the dog with a small squeal. "He's adorable!"

Kiba smirked and did a pose. "Thanks. You should come over and check the store out when you're free."

Ino smile, a blush forming. "Only if you come and check out my store when it's done."

(*´¨.•´^¸.•*´¨~¸.•*¨/¸.•´ ^¸.•` ¤)

Sakura took a seat in front of the class, she began to look around and sighed. It appears that everybody has already formed their own little hang out group. Making it extremely hard for her to get friendly with anyone.

She took out her textbook that Jiraiya gave her an hour ago and flipped to the first chapter, hopping to catch up on what she missed.

Just then there was a loud noise at the front, startled, her books fell on the floor. Hastly, she began to pick them up, she stopped when she noticed a women's hand holding her book, out streatched towards her. The woman is a light-skinned women with light golden-amber eyes with blonde hair.

The women smirked as Sakura reach towards her books. The lady smacked the books on top of Sakura's head.

"Well,

_well,_

well,

what do we have here?"

Sakura began to tremble as the lady's face was only inches apart. She took a deep breath.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, P-please to meet you..."

The class burst into murmurs and whispers as the women began to throw her head back, laughing. When she calmed down, she picked Sakura up and helped her on her feet.

"Please to meet you! My name is Tsunade! From here on out, I'm going to teach you everything you need to know about the medical world!"

Sakura force herself to smile, making her mouth to twitch, "It's an honor to be in your present."

Tsunade smirked, while looking at Sakura from head to toe.

"So you're the girl who got a scholarship from the principle eh?" She began to crack her knuckles, making Sakura look at Tsuande with fear.

"You better prove yourself worthy or I'll send you back home quicker than you know it." She patted on the cherry blossom hair.

"Sa-ku-ra." She left the stunned Sakura alone as she turned around, she clapped her hands.

"Okay! Everybody please get to your seats!"

(*´¨.•´^¸.•*´¨~¸.•*¨/¸.•´ ^¸.•` ¤)

One hours later

"I'm home!" Ino yelled as she took off her shoes.

Hinata and Tenten walked out of the kitchen to greet her. "Welcome home!"

Tenten smirked as Ino dropped her hand bag on the floor. "How was your day?"

Ino sighed loudly, brushing her front bangs out of her eyes, "Bad. I have to re-paint the store within two days since the flowers are coming in three days."

Hinata giggled while wiping her hands using a wet towel, "Well, Tenten and I can come and help you. We can start looking for a job while we're at it too."

Ino sighed of relief, "Thanks, you guys saved me the trouble."

She stopped to look around, "Wow, you guys did a pretty good job in cleaning this hell hole while I was gone."

Tenten did a small bow, "It was a great work out."

Ino rolled her eyes and followed Hinata to the kitchen,"Is Sakura home yet?"

Tenten shook her head, placing four bowls on the table.

"Sakura said that we should eat before her, since she we don't know her timetable yet." Hinata explained, putting the main course on the middle of the table.

Just then there was a loud slam, the three girls turned to see Sakura walking in, "I'm home!" She screamed.

"Welcome back!" The girls said together.

Sakura smiled and walked towards them, she eyed the cardboard and sat down, "Looks like I arrived just in time."

Tenten smirked and picked her bowl, "Looks like it, and if you didn't, someone here would've eaten it all." Her eyes were on Ino.

Sakura laughed and turned to Ino, she used her chopstick to point at her.

"I know you're a pig, but since we're living together. Please refrain from eating everything from the refrigerator."

Ino gasped as Hinata quietly began to eat, sending in worry glances between the three.

Before anything could happen, a loud 'BAM' was heard and then drums were heard. The girls dropped their bowls on the floor.

Ino stood up and started walking to the wall, where the sound is coming from, "Could you turn it down a little?" She yelled.

Sakura shook her head, "Looks like they can't hear us."

Tenten began to grumble, picking off rice from her pants. Finally she stood up, "Okay, this is it!" She screamed, "I'm going to teach those losers a thing or two about manners!" She stormed out of the room.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other and nodded, "Wait for us Tenten!" Hinata sighed and gently stood up, patting her pants before following them quietly.

(*´¨.•´^¸.•*´¨~¸.•*¨/¸.•´ ^¸.•` ¤)

Room 314

Tenten began to pound on the door, "Open the door dammit!" Ino and Sakura were standing behind her, arms across their chest. Hinata, the only one who notice something was odd, was beginning to rock back and forth.

Girls are slowly surrounding them, with deathifying glares.

She took a deep breath, her dad was right.

The city is a terrifying world.

(*´¨.•´^¸.•*´¨~¸.•*¨/¸.•´ ^¸.•` ¤)

**A/n: Thanks for reading!**

**Review!**

**Candybluesful**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three- Oh the irony, they're playboys.

It was no use, they couldn't hear Tenten screams over the music, she sighed loudly. "Great! Now what?" She turned her head to face the girls, Her eyes widen when she finally took notice of their surroundings. They were completely surrounded.

Ino, the second to turn around, raises her eyebrows while she crossing her arms, "Um, may I help you girls?" Her voiced dripped with sarcasm and bitterness. She was in no mood to start a fight. She should have never listened to her dad. The city was nothing but what she had expected.

Sakura groaned as she pinched her nose bridge. She just spotted her cousin, Karin. Her red haired cousin raised her eyebrows with her hands on her hips. Sakura could tell that her blood-related 'friend' here is not very happy with her.

Hinata quickly walked over to girl's side as played with her hair. She's never good with fights, in fact this is the first one she's ever gotten close to.

Karin took a step forward and eyed each of them, "What were you guys doing in front of that door in this late hour?" She asked.

Tenten looked back and pointed it with her thumb, "Do you mean that one?"

Karin sighed, "No, I mean the imaginary one right beside you-u." Rolling her eyes.

Tenten flinched at her high pitched voice and as she tried to cover her ears, "Do you know who lives in there?"

Right on cue, the door opened, showing the residence. The girls began to scream and giggle loudly, "Hello Neji-kun~!"

He smiled, "What are you girls doing here?"

Right in front of him was Tenten, she smirked as she quickly turned around. Ready to give the man a lesson about the loud racket that he and his "Team members" made. She stopped in her tracks, "N-Neji?" Her voice was in bewilderment as she stare at the man before him. She should've known since the girls were calling his names with those high made up cute voices. She haven't seen him for years since his departure.

They stood in front of each other as Neji smiled sadly, "Yes, it has been awhile hasn't it... Tenten."

The girls burst into murmurs, as they began to eye the women who was standing before Neji. As they were eyeing the brunette they could see chemistry between the two. Biting their lip and clenching their fist, holding back their insults cause they didn't want the man to see their "Bad side."

The three girls looked at each other as Neji ushered them in, as he was about to close the door, he looked outside. "Sorry girls but I have some business to attend to. Maybe next time." The other girls began to whine as the door closed in front of them. Meanwhile, Sakura managed to get a glance outside before Neji closed the door. She took a glimpse of Karin standing with her arms crossed, looks like Sakura has some explaining to do. She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, '_This has become too complicated!'_

"W-What are you doing here Neji?" Tenten started as they were lead down the hall, "I thought you were going to some university to study in becoming a lawyer? Isn't that why you left?"

Hinata, the person who stayed silent the whole time, took a look at her cousins back, "N-Neji, you haven't called my father nor my uncle in ages. We were all worried sick. To think to find you here in this apartment.."

Neji gripped his hands as he lead us in a room, three other guys were playing quietly on their instruments. He turns around but looks out the window, "There has been a slight change of plans Hinata. Yes, at first my intentions were to study and get a degree... but."

Tenten waited, "But?"

He shook his head as he grabbed his guitar, "I don't want to spend my the rest of my whole life with something I had never looked forward to. Being asked to join the band has made me realize that."

"T-that's ridiculous!" Tenten shouted, "Y-you promise to come back and be with me-!" She stopped when she notices her friends were behind her. Instead she turned her head as she clenched her hand, "Never mind.. please ignore that."

The girls looked at their friend with worry, Ino the only one who manage to talk looked straight, "Anyways, we had just moved next door to you guys. It would be nice if you could move those instruments of yours to another place."

"Troublesome."

She snapped her head to her right to see a pineapple shape hair with a book over his face. He lifted it up and stared at Ino, "I hate women like you, why is your voice so high? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

Her eyes twitched, "W-what? What did you just say to me?" She walked over to see the man has put the book over his face. she yanked it and threw it across the room and goes closer to his ears, "Sorry honey, but you'll hear more of this every day now since I will be living right next door." She inwardly smiles when she notice his ears were getting red, she quickly pushed him "Gently"

The man fell off from the chair and look at the women with bewilderment, "Y-you, you're crazy!"

"Sure, and playing music in the middle of the day isn't." She rolled her eyes.

A man began to laugh, "Guys! Girls! There's no need to fight and bicker about this! We're gonna have to deal with each other quite often since we're all neighbors!" His eyes were ocean blue as she comb his blonde hair back, "Please to meet-cha! I'm Naruto!"

Sakura smiled slightly as she shook his hand, "Hello, mine's Sakura and these girls here are Ino, Tenten and this is Hinata." She grabbed the girl who was hiding behind Sakura the whole time, to greet Naruto.

She blushed, "P-Please to meet you N-Naruto-kun..."

Sakura smiled as she was about to turn around and leave the two alone when she had bump into someone. She looks up, only to see that it was intentional. The Man smirked, "Hn, my name is Sasuke. Please to meet cha." Sakura stares at the man with confusion but before her brain could function Sasuke lean towards her and lands a kiss on her lips.

Sakuras eyes widen as she roughly pushed him away, "Y-you! You jerk!"

Sasuke looked at her with mischievous, no one ever pushed him or yell at him. They usually blush or faint like every girl would. He eyed the pinky with excitement, it's been a long time since he had fun.

_'You're mine.'_ He thought slyly.

Sakura gritted her teeth when he didn't answer, she turned around and began walking towards the door, "Just stop playing that music so dam loud." As she stormed out.


End file.
